


Rainy Day Fun

by simonsfanfics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck were planning on going out but it rained so they had to do something instead.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 67





	Rainy Day Fun

Rain poured down and pounded loudly against the glass as Donghyuck and Mark, having nothing better to do, watched from Donghyuck’s bed. They had planned on going out that day but the awful weather had forced them to spend the afternoon indoors.

“I’m bored.” Donghyuck whined, plopping loudly back against the mattress and staring at the ceiling. 

“What do you want me to do?” Mark replied, propping himself up on his elbow and staring down at Donghyuck.

Smirking, Donghyuck grabbed Mark’s shirt and pulled the rapper on top of him so their faces were an inch apart. Understanding, Mark leaned in and kissed Donghyuck tenderly, the younger moaning into Mark’s mouth and grabbing his hair, deepening the kiss. 

Mark pulled Donghyuck’s sweatpants off with ease, tossing them aside and wrapping a hand around Donghyuck’s twitching erection. Donghyuck moaned into the kiss, thrusting up into Mark’s fist as the rapper slowly jerked him off. 

Donghyuck pushed Mark’s shoulder, urging the older to go lower. Happy to please, Mark pulled back from the kiss and moved down the bed until he was hovering above Donghyuck’s twitching dick. 

Mark easily sucked it into his mouth, Donghyuck moaning as Mark drank down the younger’s precum. Donghyuck curled his fingers in Mark’s hair as the rapper began bobbing on Donghyuck’s cock, swirling his tongue around the leaking tip and making Donghyuck’s legs shake with pleasure.

Donghyuck whined and bucked into Mark’s mouth, eager to feel more of the wet heat wrapped around his aching dick. Mark stared up at Donghyuck and held the younger’s hips down, a silent warning to stop. 

Understanding, Donghyuck nodded and Mark resumed working the younger’s cock. Donghyuck continued whining but his hips remained still on the mattress, Mark letting out a satisfied hum around Donghyuck’s shaft in appreciation. 

Mark spent another few minutes blowing Donghyuck before moving lower, lifting the younger’s legs and licking at the quivering hole. Donghyuck threw his head back and moaned as Mark wormed his tongue inside the tight entrance, exploring Donghyuck’s ass with the muscle. Donghyuck whined desperately as Mark ate him out, grabbing onto the older boy’s brown hair and forcing Mark against his ass in hopes the boy would work his tongue even deeper.

With a groan Mark slid two fingers into Donghyuck, jabbing them into the boy as he licked around the digits. Donghyuck arched his back as Mark stabbed his fingers into Donghyuck’s prostate, waves of pleasure crashing into Donghyuck.

Unable to hold back, Mark shoved his own pants down and wrapped his free hand around his aching cock, stroking it as he scissored Donghyuck open. Noticing what Mark was up to, Donghyuck clenched his hole around the older boy’s fingers, making Mark moan as he imagined how tight Donghyuck was going to feel wrapped around his dick.

Mark didn’t spend long fingering Donghyuck, knowing how much the boy liked the feeling of his tight hole stretching around Mark’s cock. Pulling back and wiping the drool off his chin, Mark moved up the bed and kissed Donghyuck passionately.

Donghyuck hungrily kissed Mark back, loving the way he could taste himself on the older boy’s lips. Mark broke the kiss to pull off his shirt and shove his pants the rest of the way off, pulling Donghyuck’s shirt off as well before diving back in and kissing the boy once again as he lined himself up with the younger’s spit covered hole.

Donghyuck whined as Mark pushed inside of him, hooking his ankles around the rapper’s waist and deepening the kiss. Mark groaned as Donghyuck’s tight ass sucked him inside, always loving how greedy the boy’s hole was. 

Mark didn’t wait to start moving, fucking hard into Donghyuck as the younger whined against Mark’s lips, too overcome with pleasure to keep kissing him. Mark tweaked Donghyuck’s nipples as he thrust hard into the boy, broken moans coming from Donghyuck’s lips as he was hit with another strong wave of pleasure.

Moving to kiss along Donghyuck’s neck, Mark was careful not to leave any marks on the beautiful tan skin as he continued pounding into the younger. Donghyuck wrapped his arms around Mark’s back, clinging to the rapper for dear life as Mark fucked him harder and harder.

Breaking the kiss, Mark told Donghyuck to let go. Carefully pulling out, Mark flopped onto his back, stroking his leaking dick and staring over at Donghyuck expectantly. Donghyuck scrambled into Mark’s lap, eagerly sinking himself back onto the older boy’s long cock.

Donghyuck hastily reconnected their lips, Mark swallowing the younger’s whines as Donghyuck started bouncing quickly in Mark’s lap. Mark rubbed Donghyuck’s sides as the boy moved, encouraging the younger to bounce even faster.

Muffled moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, the pair lost in a world of their own pleasure. Mark growled into the kiss as he felt Donghyuck’s hole clench down around him, running his hands over Donghyuck’s back and giving his ass a firm smack before squeezing the bouncy cheeks. 

Donghyuck cried out at the feeling, whimpering into Mark’s mouth as the rapper groped his round ass. Breaking the kiss, Mark attached his lips to Donghyuck’s neck and started thrusting up to meet Donghyuck’s bounces, making the younger whine desperately.

Moving his hands to Donghyuck’s hips, Mark held the boy still as he started pounding up into Donghyuck. A string of whines fell from Donghyuck’s lips, Mark’s cock stabbing into his prostate with each thrust and making stars explode across Donghyuck’s vision.

Mark could tell from the way Donghyuck’s hole kept clenching around him that the younger was close, worming a hand between their bodies and curling his fingers around Donghyuck’s throbbing shaft. Donghyuck’s whines only got louder as Mark jerked him off, body shaking as he was overwhelmed with pleasure.

“Fuck I’m gonna cum.” Donghyuck cried, arching his back and bucking his hips desperately, caught between the pleasure of the older boy’s cock and hand. 

Mark gave Donghyuck’s dick a squeeze, speeding up his hand and fucking even harder into the younger. With a loud cry Donghyuck came, covering both of their stomachs with his load. Mark came a moment later, fucking hard up into Donghyuck’s quivering hole and pumping his load deep into the younger.

Both panting, the boys recovered from their orgasms. Mark cock slipped out of Donghyuck as it softened, the younger whining weakly as his hole clenched on the air. Grunting slightly, Donghyuck rolled off of Mark, the pair laying on their backs and staring at the ceiling as they caught their breaths.

“So.” Mark said after a moment. “Still bored?”

“Nope.” Donghyuck replied happily, resting his head on Mark’s chest.

“I’m glad.” Mark told him, the two laying there as they listened to the soothing sound of the rain pounding against the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fact it was super rainy when I was writing.
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
